


Pulled

by ImagineYourself



Series: The Cage [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Light BDSM, M/M, Mild Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineYourself/pseuds/ImagineYourself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 2 of "Fallen"</p><p>Sam was in Hell for about a hundred and seventy years. Death pulled him out, but the parting was by no means easy..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulled

**Author's Note:**

> So this is far shorter than Fallen, however I didn't really know how to make this longer. I didn't plan on writing a sequel to Fallen when writing that, but I just had this image in my head and I decided I ought to do it because a fair amount of people liked Fallen. Even though this one is really really really REALLY sad, I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> It was never meant to be a happy ending, after all. 
> 
> P.S. If Luci seems out of character here, it's because in this little headcanon of mine, he really has changed (a LOT) and that's part of what's addressed in the story.

Sam groaned in frustration, feebly shaking his arms to try and free them from the handcuffs that were holding his hands above his head and attaching him to the headboard. His hazel eyes focused on the ceiling of the bedroom, and he was still somewhat amazed that it existed in the first place.

He had to remind himself that it didn’t exist.

Somehow, Lucifer had perfected the art of manifestation and after only a little bit of thought had created this glamorous bedroom for them, complete with a giant, squishy bed, flowing black curtains on the windows and a huge tellie that only showed the same picture that could be seen if Sam were to walk out the door and back to the edge of the cage.

Currently, he was trying to ignore the sight of Lucifer moving towards him from that door and barely even attempting to free himself from the cuffs. He tried, he really did, but he inadvertently looked when Lucifer came into his line of sight and he immediately focused his attention on that tan skin and deep maroon wings adorning his back. He groaned again, annoyed that he couldn’t move.

The angel grinned at him. “You were asking for it…” he muttered quietly, standing before the bed with his hands on his bare hips.

“Shut up.” It was true, though. Sam had had it coming after making a remark in passing that after their previous… escapades… he still hadn’t really been _tortured_ despite Lucifer’s promises. He hadn’t quite expected the devil to handcuff him to the bed, though, but he wasn’t going to complain. After all, who would complain about that _damn_ sexy body that was slowly crawling on top of him?

It was only when Sam noticed that he held a piece of cloth in his hands and was about to tie it around Sam’s mouth that the hunter started to worry a little bit.

And when a wicked grin gleamed on Satan’s face as he backed away and left the bed, touching him along the way just enough to get him hot and bothered, Sam really began to have doubts.

Lucifer would _not_ go easy on him.

\-------------------------------

More tired and almost as sore as he had been when he’d first fallen into Hell, Sam was content to lay next to Lucifer, his wings making a sort of cocoon around them both as they rested, sleep never truly able to take either in their state of limbo in the cage, but they were given the small respite of naps.

“Ah… I was beginning to wonder why I hadn’t been greeted properly.” A soft voice immediately drew both the hunter and the angel into glancing around for the source. Lucifer’s face suddenly fell to an expression on neutrality that Sam instinctively knew had been practiced for millennia. Sam simply looked shocked, though.

He had never met the man before, but he didn’t need to be told to know that this was Death standing before them near the door of the room.

“And to what do I owe the pleasure, old friend?” Lucifer asked, not in the least bit concerned about his nakedness underneath the cover of his wings. Even so, Sam was glad to find that he had manifested pants onto each of them as they stood and the bed disappeared along with the whole bedroom, leaving them all standing near the edge. Hellfire made their eyes dimly glow.

Death gazed at Lucifer with zero emotion, but he seemed to smile lightly upon eyeing Sam. “I see you’ve been treating your human well, Lucifer.” The hunter repressed the shudder he felt from Death’s inspection.

“You know me; I always treat my guests with respect.” Lucifer smiled in a friendly way, but it masked a more malicious meaning. Yeah, he’d really _respected_ Sam during their time together.

Death looked back at the devil. “Pleasantries aside, I’ve come to take away your new plaything.”

The angel barely reacted. “I suspected as much. Let me guess, your interest in that Dean character has led you here to bring his brother’s soul back in order to appease him?”

“Don’t mock me, Lucifer. I’m doing this for my own reasons, though Dean did request it of me.” The Horseman’s lips drew up in a tiny smile and his hand gripped his cane a little tighter. “I’m sure you’re ready to leave, Sam?”

They both glanced to the younger Winchester, who was shell-shocked. “What?” he asked stupidly. He met Lucifer’s eyes. “You’re not gonna fight or anything?”

The angel shrugged and said in a manner that was wiser than Sam could have expected, “It’s a fight I know I won’t win.”

“But… I can’t just—” Sam broke off, abruptly moving away.

“Sam…” Lucifer called to him gently. He looked at Death. “Give us a few moments, would you?”

Death yawned and gave them a contemptuous look. “Alright.” He disappeared and Lucifer stepped towards Sam.

“I can’t just leave you here!” the hunter suddenly shouted, turning to him. “You’re… alone.”

Lucifer laughed mirthlessly. “I was alone here for a very long time before you came.”

“That doesn’t make it right.” The set of Sam’s jaw was hard, but Lucifer’s docile tone let him know it was futile whatever he said.

“Right has nothing to do with this, Sam.” The angel put a hand on his shoulder. “You have your brother to go back to and a world that probably needs saving again. If Death is here, then it’s gotta be something big.”

“Come with me.”

“I can’t.”

“Why?” Lucifer just shook his head. “I don’t want to leave.”

“Yes you do.” He led Sam to the edge and they both looked over Hell. “This is where I’m forced to stay. But you have a way out. You don’t belong here. You don’t belong to me.”

Sam took his arm and spun him to plant a hard kiss on his mouth. “You made me love you,” he said quietly.

Lucifer just continued like nothing had happened. “Nearly everyone on Earth, in Heaven and even here hates me. It doesn’t matter if you don’t, because there’s no way I’m ever getting out again, and I don’t want you to stay here forever just for me. I’m not worth it.”

“You’ve changed…”

“I blame you.” Satan gave him a sad smile. “I’ll tell you this, though, you’ll never have better sex topside than you’ve had here with me.”

Sam laughed despite himself. It was probably true after all. “Lucifer…”

“I’ll be fine on my own, Sam.”

“You’ll miss me,” Sam said matter-of-factly.

Lucifer gave a wry smile. “Yeah, I will. But it’s nothing I haven’t dealt with before.”

“That doesn’t make me want to leave.”

“I know.” They stood for a long while, just standing side by side and looking down at Hell.

\-----------------------------------

“I don’t want him to remember anything that happened while he was here,” Lucifer said, gazing over at Sam from where he stood talking to Death. “If you must, alter his memories so that he remembers something different. Torture. Pain. Anything, it doesn’t matter.”

“You don’t want him to deal with the heartache of leaving,” Death summarized, eyes flat.

“Yes.” The angel’s eyes traced the familiar contours of the hunter’s body. The one he’d had for nearly a hundred and sixty years. The one he’d fallen in love with and made love to and kissed with a tenderness he hadn’t even known he’d ever had until he met Sam.

“I’ll do it,” Death told him quietly, following the path of his sight.

“Thank you.”

“You are different, you know. He’s changed you, more than I would have imagined.” Death was back to looking at the angel, who smirked a little.

“Yeah. I didn’t think it was possible. If only he’d been around a couple thousands of years ago, maybe things would have been different.”

“You can keep thinking of the if’s, or you can remember how it is now and leave it at that.”

Lucifer glanced at Death. “Wise words.”

“Remember when you used to not listen to them?”

“I’m still not listening.” Death cracked the tiniest of smiles at his words and stepped back.

“I’ll give you another moment,” he said pleasantly.

Lucifer walked back towards Sam, who had a troubled expression. When the human looked at him, he had a difficult time not reaching out to hold him. “You won’t remember anything,” Lucifer told him softly.

“I don’t like this,” Sam said, still troubled.

“Neither do I. But like I said, your place is upstairs, not stuck down here.” He tried to harden his heart like it had been before this one simple human had come along and changed everything. But it wasn’t working.

It especially didn’t work when Sam suddenly pulled him close and gave him a long, slow, passionate goodbye kiss. The Winchester seemed close to tears, something that even Lucifer hadn’t seen, and he couldn’t help but touch his cheek lightly.

\------------------------------------

Sam stood silently, waiting for Death to reappear. He didn’t know where Lucifer was, but that was probably a good thing. He didn’t want to make the parting any harder than it already was.

“Are you ready, Sam Winchester?” Death asked from beside him.

Sam nodded.

Death held out his hand as if to shake Sam’s, and he hesitated for half a second before he took it. He felt himself being pulled, dragged away from the place he’d come to accept because of one person he’d come to love.

Just before everything went dark, he sent out a short prayer to Lucifer, half-hoping the angel would hear, half-hoping he wouldn’t.

_I’ll never really forget you…_

\----------------------------------

Lucifer sat on the edge, his feet hanging over, eyes staring blindly into Hell. He didn’t cry. He didn’t move. He just sat.

He’d had the human in his grasp for nearly a hundred and seventy years.

A hundred and seventy.

Compared to the time he’d spend there before, that was like the blink of an eye. But it had been the most important, most significant thing to ever happen since he was banished from Heaven.

And it was over. It was all over. Every moment he’d spent with the hunter was now just a memory. He glanced to his right, the tiniest part of him hoping, just hoping, that maybe Sam would be beside him once more. But he wasn’t. So Lucifer looked away, a small sigh of breath leaving his lips, which could still feel his lover’s against them.

\------------------------------------

_“Your soul has a strong hold on the memories of your time there.”_

“What are you going to do?”

_“I will alter your perception of the memories. They will be… less pleasant… I will also put up a wall to block them from damaging your mind. Don’t scratch the wall.”_

“Why can’t I just—”

_“It will be easier this way. Your soul will still carry the truth, but it will be better this way for your mind and…heart.”_

. . .

_All Sam could hear was the sound of Death’s voice, echoing. He was surrounded by… something, but he couldn’t tell what. He knew he was out of Hell. He knew it was coming. He spared a single last thought for the angel he loved._

_“This will be painful, for both you and your body. Bear with it.”_

_. . ._

“I’m going to put up a barrier inside your mind. It might feel a little… itchy. Do me a favor; don’t scratch the wall. Because, trust me, you’re not going to like what happens.”

. . .

_“Don’t scratch the wall…”_

_He fleetingly thought of their last kiss, before that disappeared, too._

_Everything stopped as an all-encompassing white light burned around him. He was on fire. And it_ hurt _. There was a pressure he suddenly felt on his head, around his body, and it pushed his memories._

_. . ._

I’ll never really forget you…


End file.
